Eccarius
Eccarius was a vampire and leader of Les Enfants du Sang. Eccarius leads his followers and eventually turns them into real vampires. However, he believes other vampires shouldn't be let loose and feeds on them soon after turning which further enhances his abilities. Biography Origins Eccarius was born sometime during the late 17th Century. He was at some point turned into a vampire. Over the following centuries he revelled in his vampire abilities and set out to turn other humans. He developed other abilities, such as the power of flight, animal transformation and mind-control. His dress sense and personality did not change. He enjoyed the stereotypical clichés of vampires and lived that lifestyle. During the 21st Century, Eccarius formed a cult which he called Les Enfants du Sang (the Children of Blood). His followers revered Eccarius, seeing him as a loving and charismatic lord. However, he did not return the affections of his followers, seeing vampires as vermin. Seeking out Cassidy Eccarius sent out one of his worshippers, Lisa on the Vampire themed dating app, "Bite Me". When she found Cassidy, a real vampire, he sent out his other worshippers and brought Cassidy in. Eccarius began showing Cassidy the powers he can truly be capable of, including flight, mesmerizing of humans, and physical transformation into animals. Cassidy later observed a ceremony where Eccarius turned one of his followers, Deng into a vampire. Cassidy expressed his displeasure of it, citing his experience with his son. Eccarius assured Cassidy he carefully selects who he turns into vampires. Eccarius implied that the act of turning others was the source of his additional vampiric powers. Lisa explained to Cassidy during the ceremony that Eccarius sent his followers into the world to create safe havens for other vampires and after the ceremony, Cassidy observes that after the ceremony the followers celebrate as Eccarius escorts them to the airport. Under the pretense of helping Cassidy gain the same powers he has, Eccarius persuades Cassidy to turn Lisa into a vampire. However, after escorting Lisa after the ceremony, it is revealed that Eccarius doesn't actually send his followers anywhere and that he instead feeds on them and leaves their drained bodies out in the sun to be destroyed. Eccarius feeds on Lisa and when he drops her body numerous piles of ash in the shape of bodies are shown on the ground near hers revealing that he has killed every one of the other followers he's turned. Cassidy discovers this for himself after turning the Grail Agent Hoover. When he takes out the trash, he finds Lisa's airplane neck pillow in the trash covered in blood. He confronts Eccarius about this just as he is about to attack Hoover. Cassidy deduces that murdering other vampires is the actual source of his powers. Eccarius doesn't answer directly but attacks Cassidy, knocking him unconscious but giving Hoover a chance to escape. The truth is revealed Eccarius tries to turn Cassidy to his ways, but the latter is having none of it. Cassidy tries to fight Eccarius but is overpowered and subsequently nailed to a pool table. Eccarius frames Cassidy for bringing Hoover to the Les Enfants du Sang base. He pulls the curtains away from a window, and offers Cassidy a chance to reconsider his position until the sun rays reach him. Cassidy refuses at first, but later agrees to Eccarious' proposal. Unbeknownst to Eccarius, Cassidy convinced Ms. Rosen of Eccarius' ill intent by having her call all of the supposed turned members. He then secretly turned her into a vampire and she turned the rest of Les Enfants du Sang. When Eccarius conducts a ceremony to turn Ms. Rosen, he is surprised to learn that she had already been turned. He is then mobbed by the other Les Enfants du Sang members, who nail him to a table and proceed to devour him alive. Powers and abilities Powers *'Vampirism': Eccarius is a vampire, which gives him multiple supernatural powers. He can use his bite to turn those who are dying into vampires, as demonstrated when he converted several of his followers. **'Immortality': While not invincible, Eccarius is unbeholden to the passing of time as well as the infirmities of old age. He retains the appearance of when he was turned and his vampirism affords him both preternatural vitality and flawless bodily health and physical faculties at all times, regardless of his actual age. **'Superhuman immunity': Eccarius's vampiric body grants him protection from the negative effects of drug use while still allowing him to enjoy the positives. **'Blood empowerment': As a vampire, Eccarius draws his strength from the blood of living creatures. He must consume blood regularly to sustain his strength, keep himself from weakening, and to satiate his cravings, which could turn him rabid and uncontrollable, similar to drug withdrawal. Drinking the blood of the vampires he creates further enhances his natural vampiric powers and grants him several of the more traditional powers associated with vampires. **'Superhuman strength': While not displaying the full extent of his strength, Eccarius's vampirism grants him noticeably superhuman strength sufficient to lift possibly up to 1 ton or more. With his consumption of vampire blood Eccarius is stronger than the average vampire and was able to easily overpower a fellow vampire, Cassidy. However, he was unable to physically overpower a group of vampires. **'Superhuman speed': Eccarius possesses much faster reflexes and speed than humans or other vampires due to drinking vampire blood. He can move faster than the eye can see and easily dodge strikes from other vampires moving at inhuman speeds such as Cassidy. **'Regenerative durability': Eccarius naturally possesses a seemingly inhuman resilience to pain and is able to completely heal and recover from any damage to his body by drinking blood, though it is not immediate and he can still be weakened by damage as humans are, but to a far lesser degree. **'Flight': Feeding off vampires grants Eccarius the power to levitate and fly through the sky taking at least one person with him. **'Transformation': Feeding off other vampires allows Eccarius the ability to shapeshift into animals, including a cat and a mouse. **'Hypnosis/Mind-control': Feeding off other vampires allows Eccarius to trance anyone of his liking through verbal commands. Weaknesses *'Sun sensitivity': As a vampire, Eccarius is sensitive to sunlight. Appearances Season 3 * * * * * * Behind the scenes *Eccarius is portrayed by Adam Croasdell. Gallery Preacher season 3 Eccarius 1.png Preacher season 3 Eccarius 2.png Eccarius season 3 poster.png References Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased